Lifeline
by kiwi4me
Summary: He was supposed to be the one to help her, but she soon realized that he was her death. She was drowning and she couldn't breathe anymore. How long until it was over?
1. Drowning

**ShikaIno: Lifeline**

_By kiwi4me_

Summary: He was supposed to be the one to help her, but she soon realized that he was her death. She was drowning and she couldn't breathe anymore. How long until it was over?

* * *

She was drowning.

The ever ending air was unreachable as she fell deeper. What is she going to do now? She couldn't escape no matter how hard she fought back. In turn, the opposite occurred. The more she thrash and attempt to swim, she was pulled more into the depths.

She hated it.

She was never the type to just fall and not bring a lifeline. She was never the type to just jump in without floaters to keep her afloat. She could feel the breath in her thin out and she closed her eyes.

"Are you alright?" the question caused her to open her eyes as she stared out the window.

Was she alright? Didn't he already know the answer to that question? His voice was vibrating into the depth of her mind and she wanted to frown. How did he manage to get her to act like this? This was not like her at all, daydreaming and fantasizing.

"Yeah," she lied with a sigh shifting her eyes to land on him.

He looked lazy, yet his eyes were held with worry. The itching to frown was getting hard to suppress. He was currently leaning against the wall watching her as if she was a fine art. Her blue eyes didn't waver away from his dark brown ones.

She shifted her eyes back to the window.

The night sky was high and the moonlight was entering her window laying its light on her. To be a star wouldn't be bad, would it? To always shining down on those who are lost; witnessing moments that the living doesn't see. She laid her chin against her palm as her elbow landed against her propped up knee. Maybe if she would wish hard enough, she would become a star.

"Why are you so quiet?" she heard the suspicion.

The corner of her lips lifted.

She remembered when they were younger. How he disliked her. She talked too much, cared too much, argued a lot. He never said it, but she knew. He didn't like her. They were only getting along for the sake of their fathers. Being told how close the relationships of their fathers were, who would want to ruin such hope for the younger generation?

Her lips fell into a straight line.

She couldn't blame him. She didn't like him either. He was too lazy, too smart, too boring. She liked Chouji more. She remembered a time when he would say a smart remark which caused her to get riled up. Their kind friend was able to project their frustrated anger into something else. It still didn't change the fact that she didn't like him.

Something else did.

It was his silent agreements, his uncanny intelligent, his strive to be more that made the dislike turn to like. She had always looked up to him, felt a pang of envy. He was fairly boring, but that damn large brain of his made her look past that. There was a mission they went on as Team 10. It was meant to be average, but it turned out worse. She never quite saw how much he had grown. His thoughts were quick, so was she. She adjusted easily enough to what he wanted. The mission ended up successful with some bruises, scratches, and blood.

Maybe that was it.

She saw the scar wound against his shoulder. Their kind friend had separated from them momentarily and it was just the two of them. She hurried over to him placing both her arm on his shoulders before the hand on the wounded shoulder glowed green. Her eyes were in concentration willing herself to continue using what chakra was left in her. She felt him shift and her eyes immediately looked to see what the problem was.

The touch of his fingers brushed her cheek.

She remembered it so clearly. It felt like little electric pulses entering her system. That was new. She touched him plenty of times and him to her as well. Why is this different? He reprimanded her softly for using more chakra, but she ignored him. Her eyes held determination and his… his held worried, relief, and appreciation. That was definitely new. She knew she wasn't the strongest of their entire generation nor was she smarter than him, but there was something in the way his touch told her otherwise.

"Would you do it?" she questioned softly not looking at him as her eyes continue to stare aimlessly through the window.

She knew he knows what she was asking, but she was also sure he was going to question her. She heard him come closer to her and she felt her heart beat faster. This time she did frown. Why must her heart feel like this? Why couldn't her heart go back to just beating regularly whenever he is around? She wanted to sigh, but she couldn't find herself to do it.

"Do what?" she held herself back from rolling her eyes.

She shifted her eyes toward him again to see how close he was. She estimated a foot away. This time she did sigh. She turned back to the window only to have his hand touch the top of her head. Normally she would push the hand away and scream at him, but she didn't.

She welcomed it.

His hand smoothed over the top of her head and over the bump where the hair tie wrapped. She felt his fingers run through her golden locks. She immediately closed her eyes and thought about the first time he did that.

It was a winter's day.

She normally didn't like winter. The cold weather caused her hair to frizz up throughout the day. It was their meeting. They were supposed to visit the grave of their late teacher. She had gone to the waiting spot to wait for the others. No one showed up and she decided to head over to the cemetery herself wondering where her friends were. After paying her respect, she went to visit her kind friend first. She liked him a little more then. He was sent out on a mission. Ino pouted slightly as she left heading toward her other teammate. When she was sitting at the edge of his bed waiting for him to emerge from his bathroom, she felt his hand on her head. She was about to yell, but he stopped her. It was the first time she received a compliment from him.

He said she smelled good.

"Would you," Ino said softly once he stopped his movement to stand behind her, "… love me?"

It was quiet for a few minutes longer and Ino didn't move. She told herself she needed to breathe slowly. She had taken rejection before; it wasn't new to her. She felt his hand on her shoulder with a soft squeeze.

"What kind of question is that?" it was more of a statement, but Ino didn't say anything for another minute or two.

"It is an important one," Ino continued her soft tone and she could see the confused gaze on his face without looking at him.

His hand left her shoulder and she felt a little colder. She had been rejected by those she cared for before, so it wasn't too hard for her to get over this one either. Being friends was always difficult for her in the aftermath, but she still continued it. Sakura was the first. Sai was last.

"You should know already," his voice was soft.

Her eyes closed and she wished she was somewhere else. She wished she didn't feel this overwhelming feeling anymore. She didn't want to get hurt again, but then again she had to. If she didn't, how would she know?

"There are times when I feel you so far away," Ino confessed, "… and I can't reach you."

"I will always be here for you," she heard the confidence in his voice, the presence of loyalty.

"I know," it was quiet as she continued her stare out of her window.

He loves her. She loves him more. She felt the beat in her heart calm and she sighed.

Drowning was something she does often.

It was surprising she wasn't dead yet.


	2. Slipping

**ShikaIno: Lifeline**

_By kiwi4me_

Summary: He was supposed to be the one to help her, but she soon realized that he was her death. She was drowning and she couldn't breathe anymore. How long until it was over?

* * *

Her hair swayed as she walked down the street. Customers from the flower shop smiled and waved at her as she does the same. On her way to meet her pinkette friend, she saw him underneath the tree staring at the cloud in deep thought. She contemplated on going over or not. She paused thinking it over and decided against it. He never really liked her interrupting him. He would get annoyed with her. She sighed and continued her walk. There was no need to bother him anymore. He had more things to worry about then her annoyance.

"Sakura," Ino waved to her as the pinkette turned.

"Ino," she smiled standing from where she sat.

They would eventually throw in their nicknames toward one another, but she wasn't in the mood. They headed over to the coffee house where they ran into the other blonde in their generation.

"Naruto," her friend's voice showed wary, "… what is wrong with you?"

"Eh?" he turned to them, "… Sakura-chan, Ino-chan," he smiled to them rubbing his shoulders, "… I slept wrong and now…" he frowned, "… it hurts."

"You slept wrong?" Ino had to smirk, "… how did that happen?"

"Neh, Ino," Sakura folded her arms, "… stop thinking like that."

"Like what?" she questioned innocently.

"I always sleep like this," Naruto pouted only to cause the other blonde to laugh.

"Ino," it was a playful warning, but Ino continued.

"Do you now?" Ino grinned, "… maybe you need a new bed."

"I should buy a new one…" Naruto nodded thinking about it.

"Why buy a new one?" Ino stared at him grinning mischievously.

"What do you mean?" Naruto questioned only to witness Sakura placing her hand against her head.

"Just go to their place instead," Ino replied nonchalantly.

She saw his face turn into confusion before startled, then embarrassment.

"No… no!" Naruto blushed, "… not like that… no…"

"Got it," Ino laughed, "… if you want I can massage it out."

"Really?" Naruto looked startled.

"I could do it for you too," Sakura announced, "… you should trust me more since who knows what Ino would go with it."

"I am so hurt," Ino feigned sadness, "… Naruto-kun," Ino aimed her bright blue eyes to him, "… tell me you don't think I would do such a thing. Do you?"

"Um," Naruto scratched the side of his head and was about to leave, but Ino grabbed his arm.

"Oh dear Naru-kun," she continued hearing snickers from the pinkette, "… won't you give me the opportunity to change your mind?"

"Uh…" Naruto continued unsure how this conversation will end up.

"I see," Ino's voice softened, "… you like her more," she looked away from him removing her hold on him, "… I know when I'm not wanted."

"Um…" Naruto was unable to say anything staring confused at the blonde before him.

"Stop messing with him," Sakura said giggling, "… Naruto," Sakura aimed her emerald eyes at him, "… you could leave if you want. Ino here was just having a laugh."

"Well," Naruto looked confused, "… alright…"

"I'll come over later to ease you out," Sakura announced as he walked away nodding with a smile.

"Why must you ruin it Sakura," Ino pouted, "… he could've given into me… unless…" Ino's thoughts were turning, "… you want him to yourself."

"Ino," she said aggravated with a huff before walking off gaining a laughing blonde beside her.

-o-o-

He continues his gaze at the clouds drifting by. It wasn't often that he gets time away from work to just relax. His body may be relaxing, but he wasn't able to relax his mind. What was wrong with his former teammate to have her ask such a personal question? Ino had always been one to get personal with people, but it was odd hearing her ask him that. He could tell there was something more behind it than she revealed. He sighed.

"_Would you love me?"_

Of course. Was it not obvious that he would? He had always been there for her and though she had gotten on his nerves in more than one occasion, it didn't mean she was nothing more to him than another person. She was his childhood friend. She was constantly around him. Thinking about it now, it felt strange not having her questioning him as he lie on the grass.

She demanded attention.

She would bombard him with her thoughts, her ideas, her feelings. He admits it made him annoyed always hearing her talked nonstop. If it wasn't about her, then it was about him and their kind friend. Yet lying here, he still felt he was missing her.

It was true.

He would always be there for her whenever she needed him. That kind of promise is hard to keep when he was constantly going to Suna or out on missions. Yet, his intentions were right, wasn't it? He sighed and closed his eyes. What is going on?

She didn't yell at him.

That caught him a little off guard when he was allowed to touch her well-mane hair. She always complained about keeping it straight, soft, and long. He had to admit, he didn't think it was that nice, but it was. He compared it to expensive soft silk, almost milky. He found a new appreciation for those locks. Never was he complaining about her keeping it long ever again.

He opened his eyes again and sighed. He sat up and slouched forward for a few more minutes before standing up. Maybe he should go visit the swirly cheek man.

-o-o-

She heard the knock on the door. She opened it to reveal him. She blinked a few times before finally stepping to the side letting him in. He closed the door once he entered heading straight to the dining room. As he sat on the chair, Ino automatically grabbed a cup and pour water into it. She placed it in front of him, in which he mumbled thanks.

She just watched him drink the water before sighing. His eyes met hers. Her heart was still fluttering, but it wasn't as much as before. That was a good thing. He looked tired in her eyes, but that was probably because he was always tired no matter how inactive he was out of missions.

"I'm going to Suna tomorrow," he stated watching her.

She didn't emit any emotion.

"Okay," she offered a smile.

She knew he wanted more. He probably expected her to talk a lot more. She normally would wish him well, to be careful, to not act stupid. The problem with this is he was careful, smart, and always returned. What was the whole point in wasting her breath?

"I'll be gone for two weeks," he added.

He used to not tell her when he left or when he returned. He would disappear and come back like nothing changed, but things did. She found out she missed him more. She didn't know what made him tell her when he was leaving now. Maybe it was Chouji. He probably informed the genius of how devastated she was. She inwardly frowned.

"Okay," her voice was softer feeling his eyes scrutinize her.

"Are you okay?" Ino heard the worry in his voice.

"Yeah," she nodded.

"Ino," it was stern, "… what is going on?"

"It's not important," she sighed, "… just make sure you come back."

She admit it, she cared too much for the man before her. She saw him relax a little offering a reassuring smile to her.

She thought she was hanging on a lifeline, but she slipped further in.

That damn smile of his was slowly killing her.


	3. Underwater

**ShikaIno: Lifeline**

_By kiwi4me_

Summary: He was supposed to be the one to help her, but she soon realized that he was her death. She was drowning and she couldn't breathe anymore. How long until it was over?

* * *

He returned with the liaison of Suna. Her name is Temari Sabaku.

Ino could tell she likes him. It was obvious to everyone else beside him. He obviously didn't care or didn't know. Ino would put money on not knowing. She had joined them for lunch with Chouji who went willingly. She was quiet offering a smile or two depending on the conversation. The only time she was more talkative would be on portion control or missions.

"How long are you staying?" Chouji questioned.

"For a week," Temari shrugged pulling the beef off the griddle.

"Where will you be staying?" Chouji sounded like he was interrogating which caused Ino to stare at him confused.

"Well, at a hotel, inn, motel, whatever," the dirty blonde continued to pull the beef.

"Hm," Chouji sounded approving as he picked some more meat for himself.

"Many of the places are renovating," Ino informed looking at the older female.

"Is that so," Temari sighed, "… well, I suppose I will talk to the Hokage then."

The talk led to her staying with him. Ino frowned deeper. Well, it was meant to be then. Maybe now he will see how she feels about him or at least his parents. Whatever it was, she just hoped for the best. Her thoughts went back to why their kind friend acted like an interrogator during their meal. Maybe he has grown up and notice life isn't full of inspiring ideas?

She sighed. She needed to sleep, but sleep was not taking her. She looked over to the wall and frowned again.

Well, what should she do?

-o-o-

"Oi," he called out reaching her, "… hold on."

"Hey," she nodded with a smile, "… Temari headed back?"

"Yeah," he nodded tugging his hands in his pocket.

"How was sleeping with her?" Ino joked with a grin causing him to look at her in shock.

"You know we have a guest bedroom," he reminded her from those times she stayed over.

"Yet my question remains," Ino added reminding him that they would sleep in the same bed when they were younger.

"I didn't sleep with her," he said seriously staring intently at her.

"You mean in…" Ino tried jokingly, but the hand that squeezed her arm stopped her midsentence.

"I didn't sleep with her," he repeated before dropping his hand and walking forward.

Ino looked at him confused before looking at her arm to see the redness of where he held her.

What was wrong with him? Why did she actually feel scared just then?

-o-o-

"I'm sorry," he apologized staring at her arm.

"That's alright," she waved him off, "… it'll heal."

"I know," he looked up to her face, "… I shouldn't have done that."

He touched the place where his hand wrapped around her arm and he leaned to it. Ino watched as he lowered his head and placed a soft kiss to her wound. He lifted his head once again and looked at her.

Their faces were mere centimeters from the other.

She remembered when they were mere children, so young. He was the one who had his emotions on his sleeves. He was the one who cried over nothing very important. She was the comforter. She was the one who made him stop crying. How did it become the other way around? How did his emotions come to check while hers break at the seams revealing her heart to everyone?

"I wear my heart on my sleeves," Ino said softly not wanting to close her eyes.

"Then you wear mine as well," he said softly as she felt his warm breath against her lips.

"That's a lie," she mumbled wanting to lean back, but his lips already caught hers.

This wasn't the first.

They had kissed before. They kissed during missions and drunken nights. Some accidental, others not. She remembered the first time it happened. She was still young, her heart not as fragile. The kiss was soft and quick. There were no flutters, nothing more than the feeling of relief. The second time was on a mission. It was longer with tingling sensation. It was strange really. The more they kissed, the more she drowned. Maybe if she avoided his lips, she wouldn't feel like death was near.

"I have a mission," Ino closed her eyes when he kissed her cheek placing his head against her shoulder.

"When?" he asked softly against the curve of her neck.

"Tomorrow," she replied looking at the clock on the wall just wishing time would stand still for a few minutes longer.

-o-o-

He ran as fast as he could to the gates. His heart was beating as fast as the adrenaline rushing through his body. He could see her. She wasn't walking. Her current partner had her on his back as he ran toward their home. He quickly glanced at him before heading straight to the hospital. All Shikamaru could do was watch him go by. He saw them: the bruises, scrapes, scars. There was always blood. He swallowed hard and headed to the hospital as well.

He waited outside with his hands clasp and his head against them. He saw the herd of nurses enter and exit. The pink stood out in the rest as she barked orders. She never left the room where the blonde was located since he was there. That unnerved him. It must be bad. After the afternoon turned night, he stayed waiting. Chouji had come by, but he was called out on a mission. So here he was alone, waiting. He couldn't sleep, he couldn't move. What had happen to her?

He should find her mission partner, but what if she wakes up? What if she thinks he didn't care enough to come? He shook his head to clear his thoughts and sighed.

"Shikamaru," a voice called out to him and his head snapped up to meet a pair of emerald eyes.

"How is she?" he questioned worried written all over his face.

"She is really hurt this time," he could see her tearing up, "… but she should be healing now."

_Healing now?_ He thought.

"You can stay inside, if you want?" Sakura offered.

He nodded and went in. The beeping had never felt so calming before. He saw her blonde locks and her cream face. There was a large scar at the back of her left ear down her neck and stopped at the start of her shoulder. He felt his hands fisted. He let out a deep breath and lifts his shaky hand to touch her forehead. He sighed in relief feeling her warmth surrounding his fingers. He slowly touched her face, remembering every curve and scar.

"If you love me," he whispered softly, "… don't die."


	4. Sinking

**ShikaIno: Lifeline**

_By kiwi4me_

Summary: He was supposed to be the one to help her, but she soon realized that he was her death. She was drowning and she couldn't breathe anymore. How long until it was over?

* * *

Three week. Time had gone by so quickly.

She hadn't seen him since she woken up from the hospital bed. He looked terrible, yet unimaginably beautiful. Eyes surrounded by the dark circles of sleepless nights.

_She saw him move and her eyes watched him lean toward her._

"_You scared me," he whispered softly._

"_Good," she remarked just as soft not breaking her eyes from his._

"_You want me to be scared?" his voice went low with a hint of anger._

"_Yes," Ino offered a small smile, "… now you know how I feel." _

_She could see the confusion written in his eyes before he sighed closing those dark orbs. When he opened them, she could see sadness. Was it sadness for what she said? What he didn't feel?_

"_Don't do this again," he reprimanded placing his forehead against hers._

_She felt her eyes closed taking in his warmth. What she wanted won't be. She sighed softly opening her eyes only to find him staring deeply at her. _

"_You look terrible," Ino tried to change the subject, but he didn't let her._

"_Ino," he frowned slightly, "… don't get hurt like this again."_

"_That's a hard promise to keep," she said with a snort, but quickly stopped herself from continuing when she felt his lips on hers. She felt the force. Why did he kiss her in the hospital room? Were his emotions open and vulnerable like when they were children? Was it because he thought she was dead?_

"_I don't know what I would do without you," that was the last confession she received from him._

Three week later, he was nowhere to be found.

He probably went to Suna once again or off helping Tsunade-sama. She sighed and placed a delicate rose in the bouquet she was working on. She took off her apron once she placed the bouquet away. She headed to the back to lock up only to hear the ringing of the bell. She quickly walked over to see who it was.

"Well," Ino smiled, "… what can I do for you?"

"Hey Ino," the voice smiled as he looked around, "… Hana's birthday is tomorrow and I haven't gotten her anything."

"Kiba," Ino place a hand on her hip and sighed, "… you know, you are lucky I haven't closed yet."

"Come on Ino," Kiba pleaded with a grin, "… I owe you big time."

"Fine," Ino rolled her eye with a smirk, "… here," she said walking over to the bouquets inside the glass fridge.

She opened it and looked over to him. His eyes were roaming every bunched flower before he pointed to one with lilies and dandelions.

"Alright then," Ino took it off the shelf and handed it to him.

"Thanks Ino," he chirped reaching for his pocket.

"It's alright," Ino waved him off, "… go home. You can pay me back later."

"You sure?" he questioned.

"Hai," Ino smiled reassuringly, "… beside," she headed to the front door flipping the sign closed, "… I need to sleep."

"Yeah, I knew you looked terrible," he chuckled seeing the blonde fuming with a pout.

"Do you want to pay me double?" Ino had a glint in her eyes.

"I was joking!" he cried opening the front door, "… later Ino and thanks!"

With that he took off leaving Ino crossing her arms on her chest.

_Stupid mutt…_

"That was nice of you," a voice said from behind.

"How'd you get in?" Ino questioned as she turned to him.

"You forgot to lock the back door," he thumbed behind him.

She sighed and locked the front so no uninvited guests walk in before heading to the back. She quickly pulled down the door and locked it. She turned to see him watching her. She walked to him, eyeing him for a moment before turning off the lights.

"You staying here?" Ino questioned rhetorical.

He walked out of the shop once Ino unlocked it. She locked the door once she was outside. The air was chilly. She continued down the street as he followed a couple steps behind her. Her eyes narrowed.

What does he want?

She opened the door to her place and walked in not looking behind her. She already knew and so did he.

He was always invited.

She headed to the couch but stopped when she felt his body pressed against her from behind. Strong arms wrapped around her and she didn't say anything. It was quiet beside the sound of their breathing.

"I'm sorry," he broke the silence.

His voice sounded regretful, guilty, self-hating. That apology brought to light where he was: Suna. She sighed feeling his head fall against the crook of her neck. There was no need for him to apologize. There was no reason to.

"You don't have to apologize," she said not moving, "… you can do whatever you want."

"I want to," his voice was muffled against her long hair.

She should walk away before she falls deeper into the ocean. She should just push him away and go to bed. She should not feel so broken, but she does.

"I know," he whispered softly.

There wasn't any need for him to explain. She already knew. Were her feelings that obvious that even he could see it? He knew how she felt, but why is she still feeling so much despair? She wasn't sure if she should be angry. He knew and yet, here they are. He did what he did and what was she supposed to do? Accept his apology and pretend once again that they would continue to be good friends? Fall deeper into the spell of loneliness?

She didn't know how much longer till she completely drowns.

"What now?" she questioned gently closing her eyes.

"It was nothing," he clarified and Ino felt the need to sigh once again.

She couldn't remember sighing so much before. No matter if it was nothing or something; there was no point in telling her. She didn't own him. He wasn't hers. She took a step forward breaking his arms around her. She turned to him and offered a saddening smile.

"That sucks," she tilted her head slightly.

"I'm serious," he sounded frustrated as he reached out to touch her once more.

"And so am I," Ino added stopping his fingers from touching her.

He frowned. She smiled. It was terrible, wasn't it? Here he was telling her what had occurred and she was acting as if it didn't matter. It didn't bother her. Maybe if she keeps this up, she could see the surface and breathed again?

"Ino," he walked closer to her touching her hand entangling his fingers with hers.

"Shika," she continued holding that same smile, "… it's fine."

"No," he shook his head squeezing their hand gently, "… I love you."

She felt her heart beat faster again. Wasn't she done with this? Why must her heart beat uncontrollably again? Just those three words could cause such a fuss with her heart. She frowned.

"You're lying," she said softly.

"You have my heart," he admitted touching her face with his free hand.

"Only momentarily," she reminded him feeling his lips close in.

"Now you are lying," he pressed his lips against hers and all she could think of was the taste of water in her throat.


	5. Obstructed

**ShikaIno: Lifeline**

_By kiwi4me_

Summary: He was supposed to be the one to help her, but she soon realized that he was her death. She was drowning and she couldn't breathe anymore. How long until it was over?

* * *

She stared at the ceiling watching the shadows dance across the white. Shadows, she frowned. Closing her eyes and folding her hands on top of her stomach, she thought of anything beside him. When she was alone like this, she didn't feel like she was drowning. She felt like she was floating. She was reaching air. She smiled at that realization. Maybe she needed to spend more times alone to witness the surface again?

She felt the bed shift and she frowned.

Is this real? She felt the coolness from the night linger on his clothes as he lies beside her. He returned from a mission. She could smell the forest and death. She inwardly laughed. He brought something beautiful with its lush of trees and greenery, yet he brought the ending of life as well. That was him, wasn't it? So beautiful, yet she was drowning chronically.

"I'm drowning," Ino admitted opening her eyes to look at the ceiling once again.

The shadows were gone.

"So am I," she heard him confess feeling his fingers touch hers.

"You can't breathe then?" she asked feeling his palm lie over hers.

"Only water," she heard him say and her head turned to him.

He was facing the ceiling with his eyes closed. She gently squeezed his hand and he looked over to her. She observed him for a moment as he just stared at her with those dark eyes. Was he telling her the truth? Or was he just trying to make her feel better?

"Would you save me?" she questioned never breaking contact.

"Yes," he didn't hesitate turning his body toward her.

"That's a lie," she smiled.

"Would you save me?" he asked.

"No," she smiled wider.

"That's a lie," Shikamaru smiled back lazily.

Another kiss and another level deeper.

At this point she wasn't going to escape. She wonders if she even wanted to.

-o-o-

The air was colder than normal. She felt warmth near her. She looked over to who it was to find him slouched forward staring at her. She inched closer to him smiling a little wider as his frown deepened.

"What are you doing?" it wasn't really a question and she shrugged.

"I'm cold," she said nonchalantly.

"Get closer to the fire," he retort looking away from her.

"But I don't want to burn," she frowned before the smile returned, "… there is a way for me to get warm without getting burn," she paused, "… at least not physically."

He turned back to her replaying her words before he sighed.

"Here," he threw his blanket off him toward her.

"Thank you!" she chirped wrapping the extra bundle around her.

She eased into the warmth and sighed happily. She looked over to him again and smiled. She scooted until she felt the side of his body. The touch made his eyes narrow at her.

"If I fall asleep," Ino announced, "… you can take it back."

"No need," he replied, "… you need it more than I do."

"Hm," she sounded with a smile, "… but everyone needs warmth Neji," she said knowingly, "… even you."

-o-o-

He yawned lying on the grass. Ino should be returning soon. He was about to get up, but he heard someone sitting beside him. His eyes looked over to see the older female.

"Tenten," he greeted.

"Shikamaru," she smiled, "… waiting as well?"

"Hm," he nodded sitting up.

"Clarify something for me, would you?" she asked and continued seeing him nod, "… you and Ino, are you two an item?"

He stared at her for a moment before he looked away.

"What type of question is that?" he frowned.

"Exactly that, a question," Tenten grinned.

"Are you and Neji?" he decided to turn the tables.

"No," Tenten shook her head, "… he and I don't have much in common," she aimed her smile at him, "… you and Ino on the other hand…"

"Why are you so interested?" he questioned suspiciously.

"She is my friend," Tenten lowered her voice, "… stop if you don't feel the same way."

"I don't know what you are talking about," Shikamaru admitted.

"Man was Sakura right," she sighed, "… you really don't see it."

"See what?" he was a little angry now.

"She loves you," Tenten said softly.

"I know," he nodded.

"She really loves you," the bun haired woman repeated offering a sympathetic smile, "… do you love her like she does you?"

Shikamaru stared at her intently for a few minutes before breaking the eye contact. He sighed and stood causing the female to also stand.

"Yes," he admitted looking at her brown eyes, "… I do."

"Good to hear!" there was a pat on his back and he swore this was a trick, "… let's go see if they returned yet."

And off she went toward the gate. He followed but slower wondering what made her ask him a question like that.

-o-o-

"What are you doing?" he questioned watching her writhe in pain.

"Nothing," she gritted out lying on her bed with her hand massaging her stomach.

He walked over to her and placed two and two together. He walked out of the room leaving the female moaning. When he returned, he had a box filled with 6 rice balls. He sat at her edge seeing her eyes narrow at him.

"Eat," he demanded quietly as he picked a rice ball placing it near her lips.

She frowned but opened her mouth.

It tasted sweet. How long had she had rice balls? She didn't know, but she continued eating what he was feeding feeling her stomach cease the pain. She sighed once she was done chewing the last rice ball feeling stingy for not saving him any.

Dieting was what she does.

She couldn't remember a time when she didn't diet. Well, that was a lie. She probably started dieting when she was ten. She always knew she was skinny, but she wanted to keep it that way. She sighed feeling her stomach full. Her arms were stretched out toward the top of the bed. She closed her eyes.

She felt his hands.

Her eye twitched underneath her lids, but she didn't open them. She felt his hands on her stomach moving in inward circles. She then felt his lips. A gentle kiss landed on her flat tummy. She frown feeling heat rising to her cheeks.

She hated it.

Why must he make her feel this way? She felt the bed shift again and she swore she could smell him. She opened her eyes to see nothing but him. No wonder she could smell him.

"You need to eat more," it sounded like a demand, but his eyes held worry.

She hated that.

Why must he always worry about her? Could he worry about someone else? Maybe he did? She sighed and shook her head slightly to clear her thoughts. He was right though, she did need to eat more. She needs to do a lot of things.

"I know," she pouted childishly looking away from him.

"Tell me Ino," she felt his lips close to her ears making her heart jump unexpectedly.

Did he feel it?

Feel the way her skin shiver under his touch, feel the way her breath hitch when they are close like this, feel her heart beating out of her chest. She doubts it. She was probably making things out of proportion. Hearts do not beat out of people's chest; ribs are there for a reason.

"Do you love me like I love you?" he questioned giving her ear ghostly kisses.

"No," Ino closed her eyes, "… I love you more."

"That's a lie," she heard him chuckle softly leaning back a bit.

"It's true," her eyes met his and she smiled. It was, wasn't it?

He didn't say anything as he just hover above her. She touched his face gently and he leaned into the touch. She would never be able to hold onto something so beautiful. She tried, tried, and tried.

She failed in the end.

"Tell me Shika," Ino removed her hand from his face, "… could you love me like I love you?"

"I already do," he kissed the top of her head down to her nose.

"That's a lie," she felt his lips close to hers, "… we both know it."

This time, he didn't press his lips on hers.

He pushed himself off her and sat beside her instead. She sighed and sat up as well.

That was the first time she found herself caught on a rock. She wasn't going further down.

She was still.


	6. Falling

**ShikaIno: Lifeline **

_By kiwi4me_

Summary: He was supposed to be the one to help her, but she soon realized that he was her death. She was drowning and she couldn't breathe anymore. How long until it was over?

* * *

Think, think, think.

The ticking of the clock didn't help her in her concentration. She sighed aggravated feeling the need to throw the clock shattering it into pieces. She thought against it. It was her fathers. She couldn't do that to him.

She walked out of the shop with a water pitcher in hand. She started watering the plants outside only to stop.

"Ino Yamanaka," she automatically knew what was needed, "… Hokage-sama wishes for your presence immediately."

"Understood," she sighed waving the ANBU off.

She turned the sign closed as she locked up heading over to where she was needed.

-o-o-

"Do you feel it too?" the question was the softest he had heard her emit.

"The pain?" he asked touching the scar on her thigh.

She didn't reply as she continued to stare at the bed as she sat on the floor with her back to the wall. He watched the emptiness in her eyes and he automatically cupped her cheeks. He bore his eyes into hers hoping to heal what she couldn't.

"Yes," he admitted knowing exactly what she meant.

Pain was everywhere.

He sighed pressing his forehead against hers as if to read what was in her mind. No matter how smart he was, he could never read anyone, especially her.

"Liar," he heard her whisper as her breath tickled his face.

Lies, lies, lies.

That was what it was wasn't it? He loves her, she loves him more. He tries, she tries harder. He fell, she fell harder.

He breathed her in.

She had found her way into his heart making a home. He found his way into her heart leaving un-washable footprints everywhere. He could move on if she leaves. Another could always make a home. She on the other hand couldn't. He stained her heart claiming it as his.

He ruined her.

"If you die," he kept his eyes closed, "… I will die too."

He felt her hand on top of his over her cheeks. She sighed and he knew what he was doing was killing her. He was taking whatever air she had left. What he tells her was the truth. He would die. He didn't know how to live without her. He would always love her.

But she was always first.

She was the first to make interaction when they met. She was the first to reach out. She was the first to love. She was first to admit it, first to fall.

He knew if they drowned, she would be first.

There was nothing he could do to stop it. No matter how much he felt like he was drowning every time his eyes met hers, every time his lips touch hers, she was drowning faster. Was he selfish? He was a genius. He knew this would happen. He knew it the first time she touched him that their fate would end up like this.

They would die.

"That's funny," she felt her chest rumble against his and his face heated.

"Is it?" he smiled softly watching her.

"If I told you I'm already dead?" she questioned aiming her blue orbs at him.

Why did he feel like those words reign truer than they seem? Why was her smile so shattered? He stood parting his body from her. He walked toward the door and paused.

"I won't let you," he was determined to not let her drown.

She will not die.

She will live.

-o-o-

She didn't think her heart would hurt so much, but it did. It was strange really. She hadn't seen him in more than a month. Honestly, she didn't think it was possible to avoid one another for that long.

But her heart hurts.

She may not be drowning, but this hurts more. Maybe drowning wasn't so bad anymore. Yes it was painful, but her heart seemed to be overly suffocating her.

She still loves him.

Did he really think this would work? Maybe for him, but she continued to feel nothing but the hands of death itching for her throat. She sighed and closed her eyes. Maybe he is living in Suna now. Her kind friend informed her that he was there for some renewed treaty. Was that the truth Chouji? Or was it something to ease her pain?

"Ino," a voice caught her from her reverie.

"Ah, Shino," she smiled to him, "… what do I owe the honors?"

"Are you able to use these?" he questioned lifting the bundle of flowers to her.

"Hm…" she took it and observed it for a few minutes longer, "… yeah."

She headed behind the counter placing the flowers in a bucket of water.

"How much do I owe you?" she questioned grabbing a bag underneath the counter.

"It is free," Shino nodded to her, "… I will leave now."

"Eh?" Ino lifted and eyebrow, "… I should pay."

"There is no need," he started and paused once he felt her presence closer than should be.

"Here," she took his hand placing the currency in his hand, "… tell Aburame-san thank you."

"Ino," he started but paused noticing her smile meant there was no room for change, "… thank you."

"By Shino," Ino waved him goodbye.

_And it's quiet all over again, _she thought sadly.

-o-o-

It was strange seeing him. It had been six months, half a year exactly. He didn't look much different. Did she? She headed over to where her friend was waving for her to join. He turned and she felt her steps falter.

She inwardly cursed.

Putting a smile on her face, she waved. As she neared, she could tell he wasn't expecting her.

"Hey Naruto," Ino greeted, "… Shikamaru."

"Hey," they both said in unison, but their tones meant differently.

"Oh Ino," Naruto started, "… Sakura gave a massage, but…" he smiled nervously.

"She didn't do a good job?" Ino smirked.

"No, she did… but…" Naruto looked away nervously.

"Pssh," Ino shook her head, "… she won't kill you, you know."

Ino went behind the blonde putting her hands on his shoulders and begin pressing her fingers. Naruto slacked releasing a relieved sigh. Ino motioned for him to sit. As she continued her massage, she could tell he was watching her.

Why?

Why was he still there? Wouldn't he leave when he had the chance to escape from her? She was unnerved, but then again, she didn't care. Why was that? Her heart wasn't breaking, but she wasn't drowning. Maybe the distance did help. Maybe he did save her.

"Feeling better?" Ino questioned as she finished up.

"Yeah," Naruto grinned as he breathed out a pleasured sigh.

"You know," she whispered seductively into his ears, "… if you want," her fingers trail down his arms, "… we can do this in the comfort of your home."

"Okay," he sighed happily before what he agreed to hit him, "… wait! I mean… uh…"

"Is that a yes or a no?" Ino questioned with a sly smile.

"Uh…" Naruto looked flustered, "… I… I have to see Baa-chan… yeah! Later Shikamaru, Ino!"

Ino watched him take off and laughed to herself. He was funny. Her laugh didn't last long as her eyes looked to the male beside her. He wasn't directly looking at her, but she could tell he was uncomfortable like she was.

"You look good," she decided to say.

"You too," he nodded in agreement.

Silence.

Did it have to be this awkward between them now? Her heart wasn't doing flips. She didn't feel like she was going to fade away.

"Thank you," Ino smiled.

His eyes finally looked straight into hers and a loud thump sounded in her ears. Damn. She was right back where she started, except it was worse.

She loved him more.

"I was in Suna," he confessed.

Another thump.

"I'm getting married," he added softly.

The thumps faded and she thought she had hit the bottom of the ocean.

It was over.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

I just want to thank everyone who has reviewed and read up to this point. I appreciate it. Oh dear, I got teary eyed reading this part... sigh... Hope you all enjoy. There will be two more chapters after this one. Until then, thank you all once again.

love,

kiwi4me


	7. Breathe

**ShikaIno: Lifeline **

_By kiwi4me_

Summary: He was supposed to be the one to help her, but she soon realized that he was her death. She was drowning and she couldn't breathe anymore. How long until it was over?

* * *

It had been a couple weeks after she was told he was getting married.

He must really hate her.

She wasn't one to cry, but she did. She cried as if her tears could create another ocean for her to drown in. No one knew. No one knew she was dying.

She welcomed death.

She readied herself for the infliction of ultimate pain. She knew she would never be honored with a silent death. She knew it the day she was born. Her life would never be the way she wanted it to be.

Love was something that was too high for her to reach.

If she managed to touch it, she was left with scars. Why continue reaching for an item that would only create more pain? She sighed, because life is short.

Her female friends knew her feeling for the genius, but they didn't know how much deeper the cut was. She knew why he would do what he did.

"_You will not die."_

Didn't he see this hurts more? She scowled thinking of his large brain. He was supposed to be a genius and yet he was confusing intellect with the heart. Was he really thinking his decision would save the two of them?

She sighed.

Wouldn't dying with her be better than dying alone?

-o-o-

"What is wrong with you?" the kindness left him.

"Calm down Chouji," he tried.

"What are you doing?" the swirly cheek male's voice lowered, but the anger stayed.

"I'm saving her," he admitted avoiding his eyes.

"No," the kindness returned and he sighed with relief, "… you're killing her more."

"No," he shook his head in denial, "… I saw the way she looked at me before I told her," he look back at his friend, "… she was better."

"Shikamaru," he frowned, "… you love her. How could you marry another woman when your heart is with her?"

He was right.

Shikamaru sighed. He was selfish. He was willing to leave the blonde behind and marry someone who he didn't feel for. Was he going to ruin another person? He rubbed his temples unsure of his decision. His rational thinking was telling him to give up, but was convinced what he was doing was right.

He was saving her.

Wasn't he?

-o-o-

In five months. She sighed. Five more months and he ties the knot leaving her behind to drown alone.

She was numb.

Drowning so long and it gets that way. She folded her arms feeling the chilly air tickle her skin. She continued to look out of the ocean where the stars sparkled across the endless water. Would the stars welcome her?

She took a step closer.

She never asked who the woman was, but she was sure she knew. Chouji continued to visit her asking if she was alright. He knew the truth.

She took another step closer.

Chouji always knew. He may not have said anything, but his beady eyes saw more than he wanted. She smiled. She smiled for his sincerity, for his comfort.

She took another step.

Her toes were now touching the bank. The water slowly touched the bottom of her sandal. If this was what he wanted, then she will be happy for him: happy that he moved on without her.

Her feet were underwater.

It was cold. Maybe she wasn't as numb as she thought. She took in the salty smell of the ocean and she closed her eyes. She had been rejected plenty of times. This one is no different.

Her legs were surrounded by water.

Opening her eyes, she looked up at the stars. They were twinkling at her and she smiled. Maybe someday she would be a star too.

Her waist was underneath now.

She could feel her body temperature trying to get herself warm as she stayed soaked in the ocean.

Where was her lifeline?

Her lifeline is gone. He found another to save. She smiled bitterly before taking another step. She slipped and fell in. Her entire body was now underwater. Closing her eyes, she let herself fall further into the depths of the ocean. She smiled. Gravity is her friend. It was saving her from all the trouble she has in her life, all the heartache and pain. As she continued sinking, she felt a tug. Not opening her eyes, she felt the object that had stopped her from furthering down. It felt like a stick.

She wanted to laugh.

What was wrong with her? She had gone through heartbreaks after heartbreaks. She is Ino Yamanaka. She never gave up. She always pushed forward even though she was bleeding from head to toe. He was no different, was he? He was like all the other people who had messed her up and left her to ruin on her own.

She survived without them; she'd survive without him.

She stayed that way for another few minutes before lifting herself up. Kicking up and reaching above her head, she finally felt the surface of th water.

Air.

She intake the oxygen into her lungs. Opening her eyes slowly, she swam to land where her knees touched the sand as she landed on all fours. There were low water washing against her hands and legs as she looked down. She saw herself in the reflection of the water. She looks sad, broken. She smiled.

She didn't need him.

She didn't need a lifeline. She didn't need any help. She saved herself. She figured she had always relied on no one else but herself. So many heartaches and yet she survived. This one is no different. She survived, she breathed, and she lives.

She walked out of the ocean toward land.

She felt the chilling air wash itself over her and she stood still. Feeling the coldness hitting her bones, she shook for lack of heat. Smile never leaving her face, she headed home as her clothes clung to her skin. The sound of wet sandals followed her into the night.

-o-o-

"I don't need you," she sounded relieved.

"Ino," he frowned walking toward her.

"You don't have to save me," she smiled openly and he was taken back.

What brought on this new revelation? What made him think she ever needed him?

"Shika," her smile seemed so much brighter.

He knew she was not the same female from before. She was better, much better. He smiled at her, but he felt lonely now. Was he alone now? Did she move on without his help?

He felt useless.

"I'm glad," he nodded offering a smile.

She was inching closer to him and he didn't want to feel her touch. He didn't want to stay too long before he dies without her.

"I would like to come to the wedding," she continued smiling and he felt envious, "… I want to wish you well."

He gave up.

He grabbed her into a hold. He didn't want to let her go. He didn't want to feel like this. He didn't want to feel empty without her. He felt her rubbing his back soothingly. He didn't know how to move on. He didn't want to.

"No," he said softly, "… you can't."

"Why?" it was sad and he felt it.

He pulled her away and turned to leave.

She was better. She found a way to heal her heart, cover his footsteps.

She lives. She will live without him.

"Shika," she called out and he paused not wanting to turn for her to see the pain in his eyes.

"Shika," it was softer as he felt her body pressed against his back.

He was going to miss this. He was going to miss her touch.

"Are you drowning?" Ino questioned laying her head against his shoulder blades.

Shikamaru didn't reply as he felt her soft beating heart against his back. He knew she didn't need him anymore. He knew she was better and better without him. He would be selfish to say that he was the one who saved her, but in reality he knew; she saved herself.

"Yeah," he sighed feeling her hold on him tighten slightly.

There was more quietness that enclosed itself around them and he closed his eyes. He honestly wanted to cry: cry for her revelation, cry for his loneliness, cry for them.

"You don't have to save me anymore," she said softly against his neck, "… but it doesn't change how I feel."

It was true that he was like everyone else, but she truly loves him. She knew she could save herself, that she could live without him, but she didn't want to. He was there for her. He tried to save her and make her better. He was her lifeline then, she wants to be his now.

"I know," he sighed itching to turn around, but he refused.

He knew if he did, he would drown even quicker. He would love her more. He couldn't convince himself that he didn't already died.

"Would you do it?" she questioned softly.

"Do what?" he asked softly turning to look at her.

All he saw was emptiness, darkness surrounding him.

"… love me?" that smile, the smile that would make his heart beat louder than normal.

A light was seen.

"Yes," he admitted watching the way her lips widen.

"Marry me Shika," she offered gaining a shocked face from him.

She wants him. She needs him. She loves him. If he was going to love someone else, she wanted to be there as well. She still wants his love.

"Are you proposing to me?" he questioned with a smirk once he got over the shock.

"Shika," her voice was soft and he moved in closer to hear her.

Bodies pressed to one another.

"I love you," she looked at him, "… I'm sorry."

He thought he would drown more, but it seems as if he was floating.

"You don't have to feel sorry for me," he touched her face feeling lighter than before.

"Are you still going to marry her?" Ino questioned closing her eyes leaning into his touch.

Yes, he was floating. He smiled. There was light and he was reaching it.

"How am I going to be able to take care of two wives?" he whispered into her ear hearing her laugh.

He loves her, loves her so much.

"Neh Shika," she pouted, "… you're so lazy."

"Are you saying," he smirked kissing her cheek, "… you will share?"

Before she could say anything, he kissed her.

She was meant for love. He was meant for happiness.

He wasn't her lifeline, she was his.

She didn't need saving, he did.

He touched the surface of the water. He wasn't drowning anymore. A hand, slender and soft pulled him up and there he breathed again.

He smiled. He supposed he was never as smart as others made him seem. If he was, he should've seen this coming: happiness, love, and beauty in both their lives.

"I love you," he whispered.

"I know," she smiled happily, "… I love you more."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

This is the end of this series. I thought it would be another after this... but... I like how it ends.

I hope you all enjoy. I for one love this couple even though I am a big fan of NaruIno. I may begin writing more of this couple, but when that time comes, I hope everyone enjoyed reading.

Also: A BIG THANK YOU for all those who has stuck around reading and who has reviewed. Your inputs make me smile and urges me to update sooner than I thought I would. Thank yous.

Love,

Kiwi4me


	8. Inspiration

**ShikaIno: Lifeline**

_By kiwi4me_

* * *

**Hello everyone! I did not realize I forgot to put what my inspiration was. **

**Song: **Underwater

**Artist:** Nikki Flores

**This song is very good and so is the artist. I hope you check the song out. I'm sure you will not be disappointed. Thank you again for everyone who read, reviewed, and favorited this story. I appreciate it very much.**

**Love,**

**kiwi4me**


End file.
